


it's hard to say goodbye to yesterday

by onacoldnight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm sorry for this, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: It was Taekwoon who first heard it all.





	it's hard to say goodbye to yesterday

“You’re getting married.” Taekwoon stares incredulously at beaming Hakyeon and on his equally weird girlfriend, Eunji. “You’re joking.”

“Who says we’re joking?” Eunji lifts her left hand, her ring finger twinkling against the light. The ring has emerald green stone, her favorite color. “We are getting married! Hakyeon just proposed to me last night.”

Taekwoon gives himself time to absorb the news in his mind, before picking up a napkin on the table and throwing it to Hakyeon’s face. So that is the news Hakyeon is telling him on the phone. He never expected it to be this early.

“What the hell, Cha Hakyeon. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose?” Taekwoon’s left hand drops and clutches on his dress pants, completely hidden under the table. His right hand is gripping tightly on his fork. He frowns, opposite to Hakyeon and Eunji’s smiles.

“I want it to be private, and to be quite frank, I really didn’t need your help at all.” Hakyeon takes Eunji’s hand, glances at the ring on her finger with a stupid grin on his face, and holds her hand after. Taekwoon glares at their joined hands, not because he feels insulted, but –

“So you called me and brought me here just to tell me that?” Taekwoon snaps, and it is not intentional. He can’t control his temper anymore, that’s why he doesn’t sound nice at all.

“No, no.” Eunji waves her free hand, and it seems like she doesn’t notice his rude tone. “We also want to tell you that Hakyeon wants you to be his best man!”

“Hey, I was supposed to tell him that!” Hakyeon says to his girlfriend – now fiancée – and turns to look at Taekwoon. “She’s right. I want you to be my best man.”

Taekwoon stares at Hakyeon’s expectant face, before he calms down and nods finally.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be your best man.”

“Thank you, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon stands up from his seat across him and pulls him up to give him a hug.

Taekwoon tries to avoid Eunji’s eyes by staring on the wall behind Hakyeon. He sighs inwardly.

 

///

 

Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Eunji have been the best of friends since middle school. It was Taekwoon who got to know Eunji first, as they were neighbors ever since they were kids. Hakyeon moved in few years after, living just beside Taekwoon’s house.

It was Taekwoon who first heard Eunji’s crush over Hakyeon, and Taekwoon didn’t take it too seriously as they were just a bunch of teenagers who experience admiration to each other. He once admitted that he liked her too, but he proved days after that it was just a phase.

It was Taekwoon who first heard Hakyeon’s interest towards Eunji, and there he realized that it wasn’t just a phase anymore.

They all attended the same university, but different degrees. It was Taekwoon who first heard that Hakyeon was going to ask Eunji out. It was Taekwoon too, who first heard that Eunji was going to say yes to Hakyeon.

Taekwoon witnessed everything, his heart slowly shattering in the process.

And on Hakyeon and Eunji’s new chapter of their relationship, it was Taekwoon who heard it first.

 

///

 

“Taekwoonnie!” Eunji pokes Taekwoon’s cheek, annoying him. “Taekwoonnie, Taekwoonnie, Taekwoonnie!”

“Stop!” Taekwoon shouts, swatting Eunji’s hand from his face harshly. “What’s your problem, Eunji?!”

Eunji pouts. She fiddles with her fingers. “I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous of what?” Taekwoon is still irritated, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Our wedding,” Eunji straightforwardly answers, looking up to glance at him. Taekwoon’s face softens as he sees his best friend’s anxious face, and he tries to smile for her – even if it is forced.

“Don’t be.” Taekwoon says, his hand on Eunji’s shoulder, squeezing it for good measure. “You’ve been together for years, and wedding is just another progress on your relationship. It doesn’t change anything, except for the fact that you will live in this house together for the rest of your lives and have children.”

Eunji looks down to her worn-out training shoes. “What if Hakyeon changes his mind?”

Taekwoon feels hopeful with that question, but before he answers, someone has already interrupted them.

“What’s happening?” Hakyeon emerges from the bathroom, his hand brushing his damp hair. Taekwoon abruptly stands up from sitting on the stairs’ step, Eunji follows suit. Hakyeon looks at him curiously. “You shouted.”

“Your fiancée annoys the hell out of me.” He answers, stepping down the last step. He exchanges looks with Eunji, and she gives a toothy smile at him. He rolls his eyes. “I’m going out.”

Before he shuts the door behind him, he can clearly hear Hakyeon asking Eunji, “What’s the matter with Taekwoon?”

He doesn’t wait for Eunji’s answer as he closes the door with a soft click.

 

///

 

“What do you think?” Hakyeon pulls his bowtie to secure it on his neck, and he chokes when he accidentally tightens it. Taekwoon stands up from the couch and reaches up to loosen it.

“You should have taken the already made one.” Taekwoon says, looking up to meet Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon smiles gratefully, and he can’t help but smile too. He unties the knot, and wraps it again around his neck safely. “Why are you forcing yourself to wear this one?”

“I don’t know.” Hakyeon answers. His breath fans Taekwoon’s face, and the latter tries to distract himself on fixing the bowtie. “But it feels good to accomplish something that you worked hard on. Same with Eunji.”

“What’s with Eunji?” Taekwoon pulls the two ends carefully to finish the knot, and he smoothes it with his fingers.

“I never thought that we will be reaching this point, you know.” He says, stepping back to proceed to the mirror. Taekwoon follows, his own suit nicely pressed on his body, and looks at Hakyeon by his reflection. “We had ups and downs, you know that. We almost broke up that one time. But we love each other so much we tried our best to make this relationship work and not fall out. And now we’re here, still strong as ever. And I love her more each day.”

“I noticed.” Taekwoon says. Hakyeon looks wonderful in that tuxedo, and he wonders what if –

“You’re really good at this.” Hakyeon changes the topic as he pats the bowtie. “I want you to do this for me before the wedding.”

“Sure,” Taekwoon agrees, jamming his hands on his pants’ pockets, so that Hakyeon won’t notice it shaking terribly.

 

///

 

Taekwoon doesn’t want that day to come. He doesn’t want to wake up, as he rolls on his bed in desperation. He wants to go back in time – that time where Hakyeon and Eunji asked him to be the best man. He should’ve declined it, demoting himself into one of the spectators, but he knew that Hakyeon would not let it. He is not just Hakyeon’s best friend, but Eunji’s too. The two will be utterly disappointed, if ever.

He has to wake up Hakyeon, who is still snoring on the other room. Eunji is sleeping one floor down them, as the belief says that the groom and bride shouldn’t see each other before the wedding. He wonders if he can make his two best friends see each other before the wedding, but he slaps himself after, thinking it is a ridiculous idea. Why is he plotting for something that is clearly wrong? He is obviously ruining everything.

He sits on the bed, throwing the pillow. It hits the wall. His eyes land on his suit hanging just beside the spot hit by the pillow, and he stares at it for a long time, trying to convince himself that this is it. He has no choice.

Taekwoon thinks that it is the longest time he took a bath, even though he has to hurry. He fixes his necktie, and he doesn’t bother to look at himself before going out of the room. He knows that he looks unhappy.

Even before he can knock on Hakyeon’s room’s door, Hakyeon has already opened it. He has his shirt and waistcoat on, but his bowtie and tux is still on the bed behind him.

“Oh.” Taekwoon mouths. He never expected Hakyeon to be that early. Hakyeon really isn’t an early-riser, so he asked Taekwoon a favor beforehand if he could wake him up. Who would want to be late on the day of his wedding, right? “You’re up already.”

“I can’t sleep. Can’t you see my eyebags?” Hakyeon points just below his eyes, jutting his bottom lip. “I have no choice but to use concealer.”

Taekwoon knits his eyebrows because Hakyeon is now acting weird. He wonders if all grooms are like that.

He steps inside the room, as Hakyeon goes to his bed and picks up the bowtie. He hands it to Taekwoon.

“Do the honors, my best man?”

 

///

 

Hakyeon is fidgeting on his spot.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” He whispers on Taekwoon’s ear, as they wait for Eunji.

“Throw up, then.” Taekwoon says, just to lessen Hakyeon’s agitation. He expects Hakyeon to shove him with a scowl on his face, but nothing happens. He turns to look at Hakyeon and there he realizes that his best friend is already gaping on the sight before them.

Eunji is walking gracefully to the altar, her face barely visible as the veil covers it and her hands is holding on a bouquet of sunflowers. He could clearly remember that Hakyeon gave Eunji a sunflower on their first date.

How did Taekwoon know?

He was the one who suggested the sunflower to Hakyeon.

As soon as Eunji reaches the altar, her dad shakes Hakyeon’s hand and tells him to take care of his daughter. Eunji spreads her arms, and Taekwoon steps forward to hug her. It is tight, and he pats her back soothingly.

“You’re the only one left, Taekwoonnie.” She whispers. “Get yourself a girlfriend and I want to be the first one to know, okay?”

Taekwoon nods, biting his lip to stop himself from breaking down. “Yeah.”

Eunji breaks the hug, and she pats Taekwoon’s cheek with a grin on her face. Her eyes are shining, not only because of tears, but also because of happiness.

“Be happy.” Taekwoon says softly to Eunji, and a hand is on his shoulders. It is Hakyeon. His best friend hugs him too, and he can feel him tense.

“I’ve known all this time, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon says, with apprehension on his tone. “I’ve always known.”

He steps back not too long after, and he smiles thoughtfully to him. Taekwoon doesn’t know how did he find out, but he doesn’t care anyway. He knows that Hakyeon won’t mind after all.

“Eunji and I are happy.” He says. “I want you to be happy too.”

Taekwoon steps back, back, back, back, until he realizes that he is already at the door. He still hears Hakyeon and Eunji say their vows to each other, but he doesn’t hear them say their ‘I do’ to each other as he runs out of the venue.

He slips inside his car, and there he sees a photo on the passenger seat beside him. Hakyeon was the last one who occupied it.

He picks up the photo – a photo of him and Hakyeon on their soccer jerseys, the latter’s arm wrapped on his shoulder – and he flips it just to see the smudged caption in black ink.

 

_02/14/07_

_I’ve loved you ever since, Hakyeon._

_I don’t want you with Eunji. Please._

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i know this was inspired by kwill's please don't mv, and i wrote this 3 years ago lol)
> 
> happy hakyeon day!


End file.
